


Before you go turn around, let me hold you.

by HarrysWolfie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Insecure Louis, M/M, Nipple Play, Protective Harry, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWolfie/pseuds/HarrysWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Africa loves Louis. Harry also loves Louis, he thinks Louis needs to be shown how much he is loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before you go turn around, let me hold you.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely friend, Gimena. Thanks for sharing in my love of all things Louis. Enjoy :)

“Fuck that was incredible!” Harry spit out as one hand enclosed on the soft hairs that curl down behind Louis’ ears. He pulled him to his body and clashed his mouth against his. 

“Guys seriously can’t you even wait until we leave the venue?” Liam asked, as Niall just walked by with a slap on the back to Harry and a smirk. 

They waited for that third mocking voice, the third one to slink by and tell Harry to “keep it in his pants”. The voice that knows Harry gets the biggest adrenaline rush out of all of them. The one that knows that his mouth will be on Louis’ before the stage music even dies down, however that voice never comes. Nobody talks about it.

“Harry, Hazza, please babe,” Louis giggles as he tries to detach himself from his fiancé. 

“Louis I need to touch you like right now,” His fingers ache to get back on Louis, he’s literally buzzing with need. Need to be near the smaller boy, need to touch, need to claim. 

“What’s gotten into you, hmm? You’re worse than usual,” Louis laughs as he goes to fetch a water bottle for the two of them. Stage crew currently pushing past them to try and get everything where it needs to be. They all wait to get rounded up by security in an effort to get them out of the venue fairly quickly and back to the hotel. 

“What’s gotten into me!? Love are you serious, did you even pay attention tonight?” Harry asks getting a confused look in return. 

“Lou they were in _love_ with you tonight,” Harry continued as Louis blushes a deep pink. 

“I don’t know what you’re on about Harold,” trying to play it off the only way Louis knew how. 

“Babe please the entire stadium was head over heals for you, every time you even moved they went nuts! I was getting a little jealous.”

“Harry you’re crazy they cheered for all the lads,” He said as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 

“I don’t know why you do this love. Why you don’t think you’re as amazing as the rest of the world thinks you are,” He says softer as he pulls Louis close to him. He tilts his head up to make their eyes meet. 

“Louis we all have fans but love have you seen you’re fans? Have you ever gone online and seen the pages upon pages upon pages of people who just _adore_ you? You’ve got the most loyal, supportive, fierce, dedicated fans out of all of us,” He quiets for a moment as Louis tries to look away. He brings their eyes back to each other, “and I’m not just saying that because I love you,” Louis cracks a smile at that.

“Those fans tonight went absolutely crazy for you, I think me and the lads are getting a little jealous babe, you’re taking over country after country. Love, South America is yours alone,” He finishes with a laugh. 

Louis pushes his fringe back and scoffs, “Well Harold I can’t help it that I am just _that_ amazing.” 

Harry knows Louis will never fully let himself mean it. He will never truly feel one hundred percent confident. There will always be that thought tucked deep away that will make him second guess everything. Harry hates it. He just wants him to see how perfect he is. The way Harry see’s him every single day. He still doesn’t know how he ended up with this amazing boy. He wants to show him just how important he is. He thinks he won’t have a problem with that. 

 

In the van Harry is just shaking with adrenaline. He appears to always have this problem after a show. He can’t seem to come down from it as fast as the rest of them. The only person who helps is Louis. Louis can always calm him, always grounds him. 

Louis currently has one hand resting on Harry’s knee, the other running through the back of Harry’s curls as the younger boy has his faced pressed against his neck just breathing in Louis’ scent. The slight tugging on his roots by Louis’ hand has got him steadied. His breathing is getting calmer and he feels like Louis’ sheer presence is tying him to this earth. 

Louis is typically one to crash once they get into their room. The concert would bring him a really high high followed typically by Harry getting him undressed for bed as he falls asleep before his head even hits the pillow. 

However, Harry has other plans for him tonight, plans that require Louis to remain conscious. He is going to show this boy just how perfect he is. 

Their hotel room suite is as luxurious as always. Harry and Louis always score the largest room due to the fact that the others do not need to share. Liam always complains that it’s not fair which is followed quickly by Louis flicking him and telling him to “stop being a twat” which is then followed by Harry sighing, telling Louis to keep his hands to himself and apologizing to Liam on behalf of both of them. It is sort of a ritual. 

Harry pushes Louis down on the ridiculously soft bed and climbs on top of him, towering over the smaller boy. 

“Hi love,” He says as he kisses down his neck careful not to leave marks, as much as he would love to see deep purple spots blooming on the smaller boys neck he knows they have a show tomorrow and at least one out of the ninety five thousand people there is bound to get a good photo of it. 

Louis’ giggles, “You’re in a right state tonight Harold.”

Harry detaches his lips just long enough to respond, “ninety five thousand people screaming for you tonight Louis, just for you. You’re perfect and I’m lucky enough to be able to call you my fiancé. Doesn’t seem fair does it?” 

“Harry…,” Louis blushes. 

“No love, you are perfect and I’m going to show you just how perfect you are,” His lips move farther down from his neck to his collarbones. He could just drink out of them they are so incredible. 

“I think we can do without this, hmm?” He says as he grips the hem of Louis’ shirt and pulls. The smaller boy lifts his arms up with little hesitation. Harry immediately goes to work on the boys’ nipples, knowing how sensitive they are. He’s made him come a few times just playing with his nipples which he see’s as quite an accomplishment. 

“Nghh, Harry ah..,” Louis moans out as Harry takes one in his mouth. Let’s his tongue drag over the nub nice and slow before he sucks at it. 

Louis is letting out these breathy moans which are music to Harry’s ears. He loves how worked up he can get him just by doing this. He continues for a couple more minutes, alternating between nipples. Louis whines as he tries to push him off, the oversensitivity working through him but Harry doesn’t allow it and takes his time. 

“Bet you’re hard for me already, huh love? Love getting your nipples played with hmm?” Louis’ already got pink rising in his cheeks, the concert sweat has long passed and he is now sporting a sheen to him that states he is well on his way to getting wrecked. 

Louis just nods as he digs his hands in the back of Harry’s hair, pulling ever so slightly as Harry kisses his way down his stomach. He stops as he reaches the top of the boys’ jeans. He pops the button easily and works to pull them down, “hips love.”  
Louis arches just enough that the jeans and boxers go down in one swoop. Both are on the floor in a second and Harry refocuses on Louis. He’s got his mouth back to work on Louis’ hipbone. He’s working a love bite into the spot knowing Louis will be able to cover it with an oversized tank tomorrow. He loves this spot, the delicate jut of the bone, the sun kissed bronze of his skin. It’s so inviting, he loves to just work his mouth over it and watch Louis squirm. After he is satisfied he kisses it and continues on. 

Louis groans as Harry purposely ignores his cock. He can feel the younger boy biting and licking on the inside of his thigh. Right on the spot where the ‘H’ tattoo sits. It’s always been Harry’s favorite place to mark up, especially when he was feeling extra territorial. 

“Harry, no teasing,” Louis breathed out as his cock twitched with interest. All Louis could see when he looked down was a mop of curls, he dropped his head back to the pillows and his breathing started picking up. Harry stopped what he was doing and climbed back up over Louis. He dropped down and planted a filthy kiss on Louis’ lips, “be patient kitten, gonna make you feel good.” 

Louis whined but nodded as Harry resumed his previous position between his legs. 

“Legs up darling,” Harry spoke as he watched Louis follow orders. His legs quickly moved up and apart and Harry was faced with a site. His beautiful pink hole, which was currently clenching and unclenching, clearly looking for attention. 

“God baby so beautiful, you’re whole body is so so beautiful. Do you know that baby, know how stunning you are? Know how many people would kill to be able to touch you the way that I touch you? But they never will, will they? This will always be mine, right love?” Harry waited for a response. He could hear Louis’ breathing.

“Just yours, always yours,” Louis quietly breathed. 

“Forever right?” He followed. 

Feeling overwhelmed by this boy as always Louis responded, “Forever.”

 

With that Harry dove in with his first lick right to the rim. He could hear Louis let out a breath that he had been holding in. He pulled back and touched slightly, his tongue starting with kitten licks. 

Louis was already moaning just at the first contact. His little fists pulled at the sheets around him. Harry continued, wasting no time. His tongue laping around Louis’ fluttering hole. He was going to make him come just on his tongue, nothing else. 

Louis’ cock was aching, it was hard against his stomach. He wanted to reach for it so bad but he knows the rules, knows when Harry does this he isn’t allowed to touch. And he certainly doesn’t want to try and have Harry stop doing what he’s doing, he couldn’t imagine anything worse. 

It didn’t take long before Harry’s tongue pushed past the first ring of muscle. When it did he heard Louis let out a deep moan. He knows how responsive Louis is to this. 

“Love when I do this babe, don’t you?” He asked as he went to lick around the rim again.

Louis could only mutter out a few words, “In, in, Harryy.”

“Shh, alright love I’ll give you what you want,” with that Harry’s tongue delve back in going deep this time. Louis back arched slightly off the bed, his hands pulling on the sheets. His eye’s filling with tears. 

It would happen every once in a while, Harry would get him so overwhelmed, so totally and completely wrecked, so unconditionally loved that he would just burst with it. He would just break, it was too much to handle and he would just let out some tears. The first time it happened Harry panicked, completely stopped and thought something terrible happened. Once they talked it through he realized it’s exactly what Louis needs sometimes, just to let it all go.

He fucked his tongue in and out of the tight heat, taking it out only to push right back in. Occasionally he would lick around the rim, nibble on it a bit until he heard those breathy moans he loves so much and then go right back in. It was the perfect balance to take Louis to the edge. He could see his angry red cock leaking against his stomach, he knew it wouldn’t be too long. 

“Gonna come love? Gonna come on just my tongue?” He asked as he pushed back in, his fingers hooking onto the rim as he licked in deep. 

“Nghh yea,” He moaned.

“Come on babe, come for me. Show me how good you are,” He encouraged. It took a couple more seconds before Louis was coming with a shout, painting his stomach. Harry didn’t stop, worked him right through his orgasm until he was done. He was still shaking with it when Harry got back up the bed. He kissed his tears away first and then placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“Alright kitten?” He asked as he pushed the fringe out of his eyes. 

Louis laid there for a bit, regaining his breath and coming back to. “Love you,” is what he responded with. Harry grinned wildly, “love you too.”

“Let me get you off,” Louis said.

Harry immediately shook his head, “No babe this was about you not me.”

“Harry please let me do this, you’re hard babe,” He pouted at him and _god_ that pout would be the death of Harry. He pushed his face in Louis’ neck and nodded. 

It didn’t take long, Harry was so turned on already that a few flicks of Louis’ wrist and he was shooting into his hand. Harry breathed hard into Louis’ neck as he came down from his high. 

 

They both collapsed in bed, Louis tucked neatly into Harry’s side. They knew they would regret it in the morning, not getting up and showering. Louis will complain and Harry will listen and it will be like the million other times they were too lazy to get up after getting lost in each other. Why break a routine now.

As they laid there close together just breathing each other in Louis whispered, “there could be nine people or ninety thousand people, only want you Hazza.”

Harry just smiled and kissed the top of his head, “good, you know I don’t like sharing.” 

Louis pinched the younger boy’s side as he giggled into his chest. Harry’s heart burst with fond. 

Harry knew that everything could fall apart tomorrow, their world fell apart and build itself back up daily, the only thing he knew for certain was the boy he shared his bed with. The boy he woke up with and fell asleep with. 

He leaned down once again to kiss him and spoke, “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love people praising Louis okay. This is trash. Bye.


End file.
